The Kingdom of Grannvale
The Kingdom of Grannvale led by Seliph is a custom civilization created by TheMH06 and Kaizkou_Panic. It composes one half of the Holy War 2 pack. [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1822455953 This mod requires Gods and Kings to function.] 'Attributes' Start Bias: None 'Strategy' ' '''Seliph, much like his cousin Leif, has a strong focus on We Love the King Days; but while the Prince of Leonster's gameplan focuses on culture mixed with WLtKD, Seliph instead has a much more city-state oriented style. As with Leif, you'll want to take advantage of your peacetime bonuses in WLtKD before getting suited up for a major war. Warmongers with sprawling empires are among your finest targets, since with a powerful enough army, you can rapid fire through cities to gain massive amounts of influence and gold. The Befrieunritter can play into this strategy particularly well, but will only prove to be effective should your target be unhappy; on higher difficulties, you're less likely to be able to capitalize on this bonus, but since the Befrieunrittter's unique effect carries over upon promotion, it may prove to be effective against those suffering from ideological pressure. If you think there's at least a few cities you're able to liberate, or if you plan on warmongering, build your House Embassies as soon as possible; these will prove crucial in letting you essentially spam WLtKD in your cities, as well as providing you with a decent amount of XP if you can chain-conquer cities. 'As an Opponent' soontm '''History' Grannvale The Kingdom of Grannvale, later known as the Grannvale Empire under the reign of Emperor Arvis, is one of the nations of Jugdral, occupying approximately the center of the continent. It is bordered by Agustria to the northwest, Verdane to the southwest, Miletos to the south, the Manster District to the east and the Yied Desert to the northeast. Grannvale is a kingdom comprised of six satellite duchies surrounding the center of power, the capital Belhalla. Grannvale itself was founded by Saint Heim of the Twelve Crusaders in Grann 649 following the downfall of the Lopt Empire, with six other Crusaders - Baldr, Bragi, Ulir, Fjalar, Thrud and Neir - founding its six duchies. The descendants of each Crusader continued to rule their duchies in the following centuries. In the year 757, Grannvale initiated a war against Isaach in retaliation for a perceived assault by the nation upon the sacred site of Darna. Grannvale ultimately won the war, but between it and the internal strife it faced with the actions of Sigurd of Chalphy and the machinations of the dukes Reptor and Langobalt, it emerged a thoroughly changed nation. The crown prince Kurth was assassinated by Langobalt, who framed Sigurd for the crime, and so following the death of King Azmur, the throne was succeeded by Lord Arvis of Velthomer through his marriage to Azmur's newly-rediscovered granddaughter Deirdre. Following the infamous Battle of Belhalla, Duke Arvis of Velthomer soon wrestled control of the majority of Jugdral; he later reorganized Grannvale into an empire with himself as its first emperor, by popular demand of the people of Grannvale. At first, the Grannvale Empire was a peaceful, if constraining, nation, until rule of Grannvale was seized from Arvis by his son Julius, the human host of Loptous. Julius twisted Grannvale into a malevolent dictatorial force and entrusted the Loptyrian order with important roles in its governance, seeking to restore the Lopt Empire. In response to the tyranny, in Grann 777, Sigurd's son Seliph emerged from exile in Isaach and led a liberation army across Jugdral, culminating in the deaths of Arvis and Julius and the end of the Empire's control of the continent. In the aftermath of the war, Seliph assumed the title of King of Grannvale, as the eldest child of Deirdre. Seliph Baldos Chalphy "I’m not all that strong yet... But you’ll see! I’ll be strong enough to protect everybody here someday! And then I can save all the people from the empire! I’ll be strong someday... just like my father was." -Seliph Baldos Chalphy The son of the late Deidre and Holy Knight Sigurd, Seliph Baldos Chalphy heir to Grannvale's former House Chalphy, and the half-brother of Imperial Prince Julius and Princess Julia of the Grannvale Empire. He is a descendant of both the Crusader Baldr through Sigurd, and of Saint Heim of the ruling Belhalla dynasty through Deirdre; as the eldest of Deirdre's children, he was as such the true heir to the Grannvale throne. Born in Agustria in the year 759 during its occupation by the Grannvale forces led by his father, he was sent into hiding in the ouskirts of Isaach for his own protection, taken by Oifey and Isaach's Prince Shanan, along with Larcei, Ulster and Delmud. There in the aftermath of the Battle of Belhalla, he lived in hiding in the village of Tirnanog for seventeen years, raised by Adean - who acted as a surrogate mother - and Oifey, and taught martial arts by Shanan. When troops of the Dozel occupation force were sighted approaching Tirnanog from the northern Ganeishire castle, Seliph chose to reveal himself to the world by departing to protect the village, despite Ulster's concern about the difficulty of doing so with Oifey and Shanan absent, and so he departed with Ulster, Larcei and Lana, soon backed up with the arrival of Oifey, Lester and Delmud. Upon claiming Ganeishire and defeating its master, General Harold, Seliph encountered Lewyn, who entrusted him with Julia before leaving for Leonster. From there, Seliph freed the rest of Isaach and killed King Danan, the appointed ruler of Isaach and the leader of the occupation of the country for the Grannvale Empire. Afterward, Lewyn returned from his work in Leonster, bringing news of the rise of scattered rebellions across Jugdral and encouraging Seliph to leave Isaach and form such a rebellion, citing him as a potential savior and the best hope the world has. While initially reluctant, Seliph accepted the duty. From there, Seliph headed to the south through the Yied Desert to Leonster, to meet up with his cousin Prince Leif and assist him in his own liberation army. On the way, they freed Darna and the Yied Shrine; in the former, Seliph learned of the Miracle of Darna from Lewyn, while at the Shrine he found the remnants of the descendants of the Lopt Empire, the Shrine's former occupants. From Darna, Seliph's forces entered the Manster District and, working with Leif's group, defeated King Bloom of Friege and conquered Alster, freeing the north of the Thracian peninsula. His next move was a protracted war with Thracia, an ally of Grannvale, ending in the death of its King Travant and the escape of its Prince Areone. With the entire Thracian peninsula subdued, Seliph led his army through Miletos, for the quickest route through to Grannvale; while resting at Peruluke Castle, Julia was abducted by Manfroy while Seliph was otherwise occupied. After liberating the nation and preventing the recapture of its children for the child hunts endorsed by the empire, the army crossed its strait and arrived back in Chalphy, under the guard of Emperor Arvis and his Rot Ritter. Seliph rescued the bishop Palmarch, a former servant of his father, and from him received Tyrfing as entrusted to Palmark by Arvis. With Tyrfing, Seliph confronted and killed Arvis and reclaimed his ancestral home. Before Seliph lay the final stretch of the war: storming through Grannvale itself and seizing Belhalla, the capital. His army's first move was to reclaim Edda, then confront the forces of Dozel led by Burian and his Grau Ritter and seize Dozel itself, then defeat Hilda and her Gelb Ritter and seize Friege; as they progressed from castle to castle, Lewyn revealed to Seliph the full origin story of the Twelve Crusaders, Julia's identity as his half-sister, Julius's status as the vessel of Loptous, and the necessity of Julia and the Book of Naga to bring down Julius. Meanwhile, Julia had been hypnotized by Manfroy, and was set on the battlefield to fight Seliph's army. At Velthomer, Seliph confronted and killed Manfroy, freeing Julia from hypnosis, and the two found the Book of Naga hidden away in Velthomer Castle. With the Book of Naga in hand, Seliph and Julia confronted and killed Julius, ending the Grannvale Empire's seventeen-year reign. Dawn of Man May the legacy of the Crusaders Baldr and Heim honor you, legendary Prince Seliph Baldos Chalphy, saviour of Jugdral and rightful crown-prince of Grannvale! Your tale is one of great tragedy, as the son of the great Sigurd of Chalphy, you were raised after the grand turmoil of the Battle of Belhalla. Raised in the humble town of Tirnanog in Isaach, then under the imperial rule of the Neo-Loptyrian Empire, you set out on your noble quest to fufill your father's honor and liberate the dark continent at the ripe age of 17. From there, you went on to liberate the Kingdom of Isaach, the Thracian Peninsula with the help of your distant cousin Leif and the Republic of Miletos from the clutches of the Loptyrian Cult. Against all odds, you even mananged to triumph against Emperor Arvis, and your half-siblings, Julia and Julius, avenging the legacy of your father and reclaiming your place as King of Grannvale. Your grand tale is that placed you against all likely odds, but against all expectations, you succeeded, bringing light to a weary world in dire need of a saviour. Oh Scion of Light, your great people call for you to guide them through the darkness once more. Will you fight for justice and liberate those in peril in this world? Will you restore your nation's honor and fight in the name of Chalphy? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Introduction: 'My name is Seliph Baldos Chalphy, King of Grannvale. I know I may not seem to be as much of a legend as people laud me to be, but I can still hold my own, I assure you. '''Introduction: '''I am Seliph, son of the great Sigurd. I hope to be half the man he was some day...a man that people truly look up to. '''Introduction '(to Sigurd): Fa...father?! I can't believe this...it's truly you...I never thought I'd get to see you again!! I have so much to say, so much to talk about! I...oh Father...I've missed you so much... 'Introduction '(with Arvis): I...you...why? Just...why? Why did you have to take my father's life that day? Was he truly the traitor you saw him as? I don't understand... 'Introduction '(with Arvis): Emperor Arvis...I don't think I can ever forgive you for killing my father. Yet, when I saw him that day...he seemed to understand your intentions, even if he didn't agree with them. I'm sure there is good in your heart yet...maybe I just haven't seen it yet. 'Introduction '(with Leif): Prince Leif, I am so relieved to see you again. I swear, upon my father's holy blade: though we were born far apart, when the end comes we will meet it together...as friends, and as brothers. 'Introduction '(with Ares): I hope we may finally put the bitterness of the past behind us, Ares. I wish to ask you to continue to help me in my struggle. I believe that together, we can overcome anything that may stand in our way. What do you say? Shall you pledge an oath with me to be lifelong friends, like our fathers before us? 'Introduction '(with Julius): You know...there's a horrible grief in my heart that I have to bring myself to fight you. But...no. Even if you are my half-brother, the vile spirit that has brought suffering unto countless lives still possesses you. No matter what it takes...I will stop you! 'Introduction '(with Quan): Wait...you're Lord Leif's father, you say? That must mean you're Lord Quan! It's such an honor to finally meet you sir. Leif has told me so many great things about you...frankly, I just feel humbled to be in your presence. 'Introduction '(with Chagall): Ah, so you're the king of Agustria, is that right? Pardon my asking, I'm just afraid I don't know much about your kingdom other than what I've been told by Ares and the like. Well, anyway, I hope that our two nations can form a strong bond one day! 'Defeat: '''I never was strong enough to protect my people after all...Father...Mother...please, forgive me... '''Defeat: '''So much needless war and death...what good is your glory at the cost of so many lives? What do you have to gain from all of this?! If I had even a shred of my father's strength, I could've prevented all this...oh, Father...Mother...I'm sorry... 'Music Peace - Seliph's Theme (FE4) War - Light and Dark (FE4) 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Aggressive, Diplomatic. *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Jugdral TSL *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Edda *Weapon Triangle - Befrieunritter becomes an infantry sword unit. Events and Decisions Screenshots ' 1822455953_preview_unknown.jpg|Seliph's Leaderscreen. 1822455953_preview_HolyWarScreenie3.png|Seliph on the Leader select screen. ' 'Trivia' *An older, alternative version of Seliph by Archsage was released on November 28th, 2016. The Holy War Pack 2 version of Seliph was made so as to offer a more unique take on Seliph, primarily due to Archsage's version using existing unique components for Seliph's abilities. For this same reason, Archsage's version does not currently feature on this wiki. *This version of Seliph has a callback to Archsage's version in the form of Seliph's Civ IV Traits, sharing the same traits assigned to Archsage's version in the Civ IV FE Traits mod. 'Credits' *Arms of Sorrow/Kaizkou_Panic for most of the art assets shown, Julius' dialogue, conceptual planning and overall support in making this pain-staking mod come to fruition. Couldn't have done it without you, bruv! *Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou for references on Julius' Child Hunt UI with his Isengard mod *SilentSkye for playtesting, bugtesting and general feedback *DMS for references on Seliph's Befreiunritter promotion from their Denmark mod *Nintendo/Intelligent Systems and subsequent Fire Emblem Heroes artists for the copyrighted art assets used in this mod Category:Civilizations Category:Jugdral Category:Civs by TheMH06 Category:Civs by Kaizoku Panic Category:Civs that favor Food Category:Civs that favor City-States Category:Civs with multiple variants